Ravages
by Elelia
Summary: Nous sommes en Allemagne, plus précisément à Berlin, en 1933. Le pays fait place à un nouveau dirigeant et donc, une nouvelle histoire. Parmi tous les berlinois, nous allons vivre cette époque avec les yeux de huit protagonistes qui vont se rencontrer et se retrouver face à de nombreux événements qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginé en tentant de rester "humain" dans la folie.
1. Chapitre 1

**Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec les deux premiers chapitres de la fiction dont je vous avais déjà parlé dans mes précédents écrits. J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu à les terminer puisque j'ai passé mon mois de Juin plutôt loin de mon ordinateur et avec d'autres préoccupations de la finition de mes chapitres. Mais au moins, ils sont là, et je ferais de mon mieux pour poster la suite !**

 **Avant toute chose, j'aimerais dire qu'à travers cette fiction, j'essaye de capter l'ambiance de l'époque. Puisque l'histoire se déroule un peu avant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, je me suis vue faire pas mal de recherche afin d'obtenir de plus amples informations sur l'époque et je continue toujours. J'ai d'ailleurs trouvé mon bonheur en librairie et sur plusieurs sites internet, de vraies merveilles ! Bref, malgré toutes mes recherches, il se peut que certaines choses soient erronés ou tout simplement venues tout droit de mon imagination (oui oui, il arrive parfois où j'ai la flemme de chercher quelque chose en particulier, ou que je ne le trouve simplement pas, et ça donne ça) alors sachez démêler le vrai du faux, faites même des recherches à côté si l'envie vous dit. Et puis si il y en a qui sont calés sur l'époque, je veux bien que vous me fassiez part de quelques conseils !**

 **Voilà voilà, cette fiction est un projet qui me tient vraiment à cœur puisque la Seconde Guerre Mondiale est la période de l'histoire qui m'intéresse le plus alors j'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire autant que moi ! Et puis attendez, c'est du Flight, on ne peut qu'aimer ! Oh et le titre n'est que provisoire, au fil de l'écriture je trouverais quelque chose qui correspondrait mieux à l'histoire.**

* * *

Dépitée, la jeune femme blonde fixait son patron, ou plutôt ex-patron, essayant de justifier son renvoi avec le plus de tact dont il était capable. Il n'était pas à l'aise, ne choisissait pas bien ses mots, regardait autour de lui comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un le pointe du doigt pour le juger. Des remords le rongeaient, il n'assumait en aucun cas ses opinions. Et pourtant, des milliers d'allemands, pensant comme lui, auraient été fiers de faire ce qu'il venait de faire. Virer une juive. Si ça ce n'était pas le pied ! Mais lui non, non, c'était un homme trop honnête pour apprécier faire cela.

Tentant de se donner une nouvelle fois bonne conscience, il appuya ses propos avec un pseudo argument. Claire se demandait si elle devait avoir pitié pour lui. C'est vrai, il lui faisait de la peine, avec son regard penaud, comme un enfant qui essayait de justifier une de ses bêtises. Pourtant, elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il se tramait à l'intérieur de sa tête. Cet homme n'était qu'un simple frustré. Un lâche. Le seul avantage avec lui, c'est qu'elle n'en prenait pas plein la figure. Elle en avait connu, des patrons, qui lui avaient craché au visage sans aucun remords et Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle les avait haïs. Si elle avait pu, elle leur aurait tous planté un couteau dans le cœur. Mais tout cela, c'était impossible, elle le savait bien. A moins qu'elle soit folle, elle n'allait pas risquer sa vie simplement pour une affreuse injustice qui touchait son amour propre et sa condition d'être humain. Non, il fallait se contenter d'encaisser, encore et encore. Alors, cette scène à laquelle elle assistait, elle préféra se dire que ça lui faisait chaud au cœur. Un peu de réconfort était le bienvenu.

Au bout de cinq bonnes longues minutes, le dirigeant de l'épicerie décida qu'il en avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui et laissait prendre la parole à son ancienne employée. Cette dernière se contenta de lui accorder un sourire forcé, qui révélait légèrement la pitié qu'elle avait à son égard, avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner d'un pas assuré, qui dégageait un caractère fort et inébranlable. Oh oui, Claire était une femme forte, elle le savait bien. Et les passants qui l'observaient, bien que pour certains avec un air de dégoût, le savaient également. Elle aurait pu être respectée pour ça mais non, aux yeux de tous, elle n'était que de la vermine. Qu'il fallait exterminer. Celle responsable de tous les maux du pays.

Exaspérée rien qu'à cette pensée, la blonde lâchant un long soupir, secouant la tête. L'Allemagne était tombée bien bas. Ou plutôt, elle s'était bien faite tirée par le bas par ce qu'elle considérait comme le véritable fléau : le désespoir. C'était bien ça qui avait fait ce que l'Allemagne était devenue aujourd'hui. Pour elle, c'était quelque chose d'évident et pourtant, ils n'étaient qu'une poignée à penser comme ça. Mais après tout, qui était-elle pour faire en sorte de changer les choses ? Même si elle le voulait, elle n'arriverait à rien. Elle n'était qu'une juive après tout, rien de plus.

Mais il était inutile qu'elle pense à tout cela. Du moins, pour le moment. Il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle, et si possible, sans avoir des ennuis en chemin. Il était encore assez tôt, c'était le milieu de l'après-midi, mais elle savait pertinemment que la SA traînait dans les parages à n'importe quelle heure. Ca aurait pu aller si elle n'était pas fichée dans leur dossier comme étant une nuisible, et dans le quartier, les informations circulaient très rapidement. Berlin avait beau être une grande ville, les messes basses allaient de bon train.

C'était toujours la même chose quand elle sortait. Devoir être constamment sur ses gardes. Regarder à chaque fois si elle n'était pas suivit. Ne pas s'approcher de trop près des personnes louches. Tenter de se fondre dans la masse. Un combat perpétuel en somme, même si l'affrontement n'avait pas toujours lieu. Elle se souvenait très bien de la dernière fois où elle s'était faite intercepter par des SA légèrement éméchés. Cela remontait à trois semaines. Elle avait eu de la chance, ces trois là n'avaient pas été d'une grande violence. Juste une bande de lourdauds qui voulaient se soulager sur une femme. Il lui avait suffit qu'elle joue des coudes pour s'en sortir. Néanmoins, ils n'avaient pas une réputation de brutes pour rien. Tout le monde savait qu'ils torturaient tous ceux que le nazisme rejetait dans des caves et autres endroits sûrement introuvable. De toute façon, personne ne prendrait le risque de les chercher, à moins que cette personne veuille mourir.

Jetant un regard autour d'elle et ne remarquant rien d'anormal, Claire prit la direction de son appartement d'un pas assez rapide, se mélangeant dans la foule qui était assez conséquente et chassant ses précédentes pensées. Tout ce qu'elle entendait c'était le brouhaha qui régnait dans les rues et malgré cela, elle arrivait à analyser tout ce qui se passait. Chaque mouvement. Ça lui était venu à force d'être constamment sur ses gardes. Un peu comme les animaux en fait. C'était ce qu'ils étaient après tout. Elle n'avait pas de difficulté à se mouvoir malgré la masse importante de corps en mouvement autour d'elle. Juste une masse de cheveux roses pâles qui semblait presque danser. Elle avait toujours été agile. Comme si elle était née pour ça, survivre. Pourtant, elle ne croyait pas du tout au destin. M'enfin, qu'importe, elle n'allait pas se plaindre d'avoir quelques atouts physiques.

Plus elle avançait, plus elle s'éloignait du bruit, des gens. Elle habitait dans un petit immeuble, éloigné des rues les plus animées du quartier. Là où une grande partie de juifs, d'handicapés, d'opposants politique et autres avaient été parqués. Ils avaient de la chance encore, ce n'était pas un ghetto à proprement parler. Néanmoins, ils se sentaient bien à l'écart des autres. Peu d'allemands traînaient par ici, un peu comme si la peste régnait. Et évidemment, lorsqu'ils y avaient des coupables à désigner, c'était ici que les soldats venaient fouiller. Autrefois, Claire vivait dans un autre appartement en plein centre ville, sans aucune étiquette plaquée dessus. Mais évidement, les nazis n'avaient pas pris longtemps avant de la débusquer et de la contraindre à habiter ici.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de marche, Claire arriva enfin en face de son immeuble, qui ne payait pas de mine. La pierre était usée, abîmée. Elle se détériorait à certains endroits. Certaines fenêtres avaient les carreaux abîmés, sales, même si certaines restaient propres, avec même quelques balconnières. De là où elle était, la jeune femme pouvait facilement repérer son lieu de vie à sa fenêtre. Assez propre, où elle pouvait déceler des rideaux beiges, avec des volets d'un bois abimé mais qui résistait encore au temps et aux intempéries.

Sans s'attarder plus longtemps, elle poussa la lourde porte de l'entrée du bâtiment pour y pénétrer et se diriger vers sa boîte aux lettres. Elle espérait trouver une lettre à l'intérieur cette fois-ci, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas reçut et elle s'inquiétait. Heureusement pour elle, après avoir déverrouillé le petit boitier en métal, elle découvrit une enveloppe blanche qui attendait sagement. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle l'attrapa sans attendre avant de refermer la boîte et de prendre la direction des escaliers. L'intérieur de l'immeuble n'avait rien de très exceptionnel non plus. La peinture sur les murs s'écaillait un peu partout et commençait à jaunir avec le temps. Les marches en bois de l'escalier grinçaient affreusement sous chaque pas qu'effectuait la blonde et résonnaient dans tout l'espace. Néanmoins, l'odeur, indéfinissable, était agréable. Bien que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait espéré étant jeune, elle se sentait bien ici. Un peu chez elle. Si on oubliait ce qu'il se passait dehors évidemment.

Laissant sa main glisser sur la rambarde, elle gardait les yeux levés devant elle, ainsi elle put remarquer un jeune homme qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. Assez baraqué, une tignasse blonde enfermée dans un bandana noir, il portait un long manteau beige, un jean assez usé et des grosses bottes. Vu comme ça, il pourrait faire peur à n'importe qui mais Claire n'était pas du tout impressionnée. Elle ne l'avait jamais été. Ce garçon était tout simplement un imbécile à ses yeux. Et, en parfait idiot, lorsqu'il posa sur regard sur elle un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

« - _Salut Claire ! Comment tu vas ?_

\- _Ça va_ se contenta de répondre l'intéressée sans même marquer un temps d'arrêt.

\- _Tu rentres tôt du boulot non ?_ »

Levant les yeux au ciel, la jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de répondre à son interrogation.

« - _C'est une lettre de Serah que tu as là ?_

\- _Oui_ soupira-t-elle.

\- _Oh génial, tu me la feras lire ?_ »

Le blondinet devait presque crier pour se faire entendre désormais puisque son interlocutrice avait déjà gravit plusieurs marches. Et pour toute réponse, cette dernière lui laissa un regard noir avant de disparaître de son champ de vision. Nullement vexé, le jeune homme se contenta de hausser les épaules et de continuer sa descente. Il avait l'habitude.

Plus haut, Claire lâcha un soupir de soulagement, enfin débarrassée de cette plaie. Elle connaissait Snow depuis longtemps déjà, et cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'ils habitaient dans le même bâtiment, à son plus grand désespoir. Sa sœur l'avait connut quand elle faisait encore ses études à Berlin. Cela remontait déjà à quatre ans.

Enfin arrivée devant sa porte, la jeune blonde la déverrouilla d'un geste machinal afin de se glisser dans son appartement. Automatiquement, elle laissa tomber ses clés sur la petite table à l'entrée et alla directement s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, où elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, légèrement impatiente. Lorsqu'elle déplia le papier, elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de sa cadette et son sourire s'agrandit. Dans cette lettre, sa jeune sœur lui racontait les derniers événements de son université, ses quelques sorties entre amis, sa lourde charge de travail et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Ce qui rythmait son petit quotidien en somme. Elle l'informait également qu'elle serait de retour début juin, puisque ses examens se terminaient fin mai, c'est-à-dire dans quelques semaines. Elle allait pouvoir passer tout l'été en sa compagnie. Dés demain elle commencerait à rédiger sa réponse afin de lui envoyer au plus vite. Les Etats-Unis ce n'était pas la porte à côté en même temps. Néanmoins, elle ne devait pas en faire une priorité, elle devait retrouver un travail, et vite. Ses économies restaient maigres.

Délaissant la lettre, elle se leva et alla prendre une des dernières madeleines dans un placard de la cuisine. Oh non, elle n'avait pas du tout les moyens de s'offrir des madeleines, c'était simplement une de ses voisines qui lui en avait gentiment offert quelques unes. D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'elle l'invite à dîner dans le courant de la semaine. Elle avait la chance d'avoir de bons voisins, autant en profiter comme il se devait. Certes, les relations humaines n'étaient pas son fort mais elle savait tout de même faire preuve de politesse et avait toujours quelques sujets de conversations en réserve. Prenant une bouchée de la madeleine, elle s'installa dans le canapé du salon en attrapant le journal qui traînait sur la table basse. Il ne contenait rien d'intéressant si ce n'était des offres d'emplois. Le reste n'était que de la propagande pure et simple. Evidemment, la censure coulait à flot en ce moment, et ce depuis plus d'un an. Ce n'était même plus la peine de lire les autres rubriques.

Récupérant un stylo qui traînait à son tour sur la table, Claire commença à entourer les offres d'emplois qui semblaient intéressantes. Elle n'allait pas faire la difficile, ce serait déjà un miracle qu'elle soit prise, ou même que son profil intéresse l'employeur. Alors quitte à prendre un boulot sans aucune éthique, dans un des pires quartiers de la ville, elle était preneuse. C'était ça ou rien. Et le salaire, elle pouvait bien être payée 50 pfennig la journée, là non plus elle n'irait pas se plaindre. Certes, c'était très peu et pas du tout suffisant pour pouvoir vivre mais cela restait tout de même mieux que rien. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé, il y a cinq ans, finir aussi désespérée. C'était totalement inattendu, comme si cet effet de surprise avait été activement recherché. Vérité ou pas, quand bien même, la situation restait identique.

Après avoir passé une bonne heure à éplucher le journal, la jeune blonde décida de le remettre sur la table avec un soupir. Elle avait trouvé quelques offres, elle avait de quoi occuper sa journée de demain. En espérant que ses maigres économies suffises à utiliser les transports, auquel cas elle devrait s'y rendre à pied. Rien de très grave, marcher lui fera peut-être du bien après tout. A moins de tomber bien sûr sur des membres de la SA.

Son regard se porta quelques instants sur la fenêtre, qui laissait dégager une douce lueur orangé, signe que le soleil était entrain de se coucher Il commençait donc à se faire tard, le mieux serait de commencer à préparer le dîner. Ou plutôt de se faire à manger, elle n'avait personne d'autre à servir après tout. Et c'était tant mieux, sa cuisine n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle, encore moins avec si peu d'ingrédients. De nouveau dans la cuisine, la jeune femme ouvrit ses quelques placards pour y dénicher une salade ainsi qu'un fond de pâtes. Rien d'exceptionnel en effet, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien, encore une fois. Elle attrapa le tout et commença sa préparation, s'imaginant déjà les jours à venir. C'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait toujours qu'elle se projette dans le futur afin d'éviter tout imprévus et autres problèmes. Bien sûr, elle ne lisait pas dans l'avenir mais au moins essayer d'anticiper. Comme par exemple anticiper de potentiel rendez-vous d'embauche, prévoir les questions éventuelles, ce genre de choses. Le regard vide, elle touillait sa cuillère dans la casserole en attendant que les pâtes cuisent. Tout cela commençait à l'ennuyer. Le manque d'argent, la peur, l'oppression. Tout. Ça devenait lassant, difficile.

Avec un énième soupir de la journée, Claire éteignit le feu et pu enfin se mettre à table. Sans sel, les pâtes restaient un peu fades mais c'était toujours agréable de manger quelque chose d'assez consistant. Et sa salade était plutôt réussie, cette fois-ci elle avait réussit à bien doser pour la sauce. Bref, un repas tout à fait correct comparé à ce qu'elle avait pu endurer. Elle ne prit pas énormément de temps à engloutir ce qu'elle avait sur la table, jugeant qu'elle avait mieux à faire. Comme se laver. Elle essayait de rester propre le plus souvent possible, en se lavant assez régulièrement, mais quand l'eau commençait à manquer, c'était assez difficile. Elle avait tout de même la chance d'avoir accès à l'eau potable dans cet appartement.

Une fois la vaisselle faite, elle se dirigea vers une petite pièce qui lui servait de débarra, où elle récupéra une petite bassine usée avec un gant et une petite serviette en son centre tout aussi vieux. Elle amena le tout dans la cuisine et commença à remplir la bassine d'eau froide tout en retirant ses vêtements. Cette tâche accomplie, elle laissa la bassine au sol et cala ses pieds à l'intérieur, frissonnante. C'était vraiment désagréable cette sensation de froid qui envahissait ses orteils pour remonter tout le long de son corps et venir titiller les racines de ses cheveux. Elle se pencha pour récupérer le gant devenu mouillé pour le frotter contre sa peau. Cette opération ne lui prit pas plus d'une minute, elle voulait en finir vite avec cette torture. Après s'être séchée et s'être rhabiller, elle laissa la bassine sur un des plans de travail, sachant pertinemment qu'elle utiliserait l'eau qu'il y reste pour autre chose. Laissant le gant à sécher, elle se rendit enfin dans sa chambre, plongée dans la pénombre. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'ouvrir les rideaux ce matin.

Rien qu'avec cette atmosphère tranquille, l'envie de dormir l'empoigna avec hargne. Et comme à son habitude, elle n'allait pas lui résister longtemps. Néanmoins, elle avait tout de même quelques minutes à accorder à la prière du soir. Elle enfila une petite nuisette qui trônait sur une chaise collée au mur à sa droite, laissant ses précédents vêtements dessus et posa ses genoux au sol, sans oublier de récupérer son petit livre de prière posée sur sa commode bancale pour commencer à prier.

Claire n'était pas une idéaliste, ni une rêveuse, loin de là, mais croire en quelque chose permettait de l'aider au quotidien, qu'il lui arrive de bonnes ou de mauvaises choses. C'était d'ailleurs la seule aide qu'elle s'accordait, estimant que pour le reste, elle devait se débrouiller seule. Ce n'était pas une fervente religieuse, qui se rendant à la synagogue tous les jours. Elle n'était pas d'accord sur tous les commandements de la Torah, évidemment, mais la plupart était en accord avec ce qu'elle croyait être juste. Alors elle ne se prenait pas la tête et faisait comme son cœur l'entendait. Et puis, ces moments de paix où elle pouvait réciter quelques prières, elle les appréciait.

Après cinq minutes à rester immobile, bougeant légèrement ses lèvres, elle se redressa et se laissa tomber sur le matelas dur de son lit. Pas vraiment confortable mais ça valait plus qu'un lit de paille ou de simples planches en bois. Ramenant le drap au niveau de ses épaules, elle roula sur le côté gauche et ferma les yeux, vidant ainsi son esprit et attendant simplement que les bras de Morphée l'emmènent pour quelques heures. En quelques minutes elle dormait déjà profondément, mais pas forcément paisiblement.

* * *

« - _Des œufs brouillés pour la table quatre !_

\- _Okay j'envois ça dans cinq minutes !_ »

Habilement, la jeune femme brune aux fourneaux empoigna une seconde casserole où elle versa le nécessaire afin de préparer les dits œufs brouillés. De son autre main elle touillait une cuillère en bois dans une marmite où cuisait sa soupe fétiche. Normalement elle ne le faisait pas la matinée mais là, un client lui avait réclamé, elle ne pouvait pas dire non. C'était une des règles de base et franchement, elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Faire la cuisine restait un véritable plaisir.

Loin des rues peu fréquentées de notre amie Claire, nous nous trouvions dans un quartier animé de Berlin, où les commerces poussaient à foison et où les habitants et les touristes se précipitaient. C'était une des plaques tournantes de la capitale. Et ici se trouvait un restaurant modeste et pourtant très fréquenté avec une bonne notoriété, le Nora. C'était ici que travaillait Fang, la grande brune à la peau mate qui arrivait à préparer de délicieux plats dés le matin. Elle n'en était pas peu fière évidemment, elle appréciait de se vanter sur ses talents culinaire.

Les œufs brouillés enfin prêts, elle déposa le tout dans une assiette toute simple et la laissa sur le plan de travail où Lebreau, la serveuse, récupérait les plats. Une habitude qu'elles avaient prises toutes les deux. Elle s'appliqua ensuite à verser quelques louches de soupe dans des vieux bols, qu'elle mit au même endroit que l'assiette précédente. Tâche accomplie, elle pu se mettre à faire rapidement la vaisselle, de manière à ce que cette dernière ne s'entasse pas et qu'elle ait toujours les ustensiles nécessaires à n'importe quel moment. C'était une des règles de base en cuisine.

Le battant de la cuisine s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une jeune femme, à peu près du même âge que la cuisinière, des cheveux bruns également mais plus long, moins ondulés ainsi qu'une peau plus claire, beige. Le sourire aux lèvres, les bras chargés de bols, d'assiettes, et j'en passe, la nouvelle arrivante déposa sa cargaison sur un plan de travail avant de récupérer ce que lui avait laissé sa collègue.

« - _Ça se passe bien en salle ?_ demanda Fang qui lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, plus occupée à mettre la main dans la bassine.

\- _Oui oui, on a pas mal de clients et l'ambiance est plutôt à la rigolade, même si la plupart somnolent_ répondit Lebreau avec un sourire. _Dans une petite demi-heure je pense qu'on pourra souffler en attendant le repas du midi._

\- _Pas de problème !_ »

Et sans un mot de plus, la serveuse repartit à toute vitesse de la cuisine pour rejoindre la salle où les clients déjeunaient aux tables. La noiraude continua se vaisselle pendant quelques minutes et, lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise, près d'une fenêtre d'où elle pouvait voir la foule dans la rue. Les personnes qui passaient se différenciaient de toutes sortes de manières. Certaines dans leur physique, d'autres dans leur comportement où simplement la façon dont ils s'habillaient. Fang aimait bien cette mixité, qu'elle pouvait seulement trouver à Berlin. Bien qu'à Madrid c'était plus ou moins la même chose, elle trouvait que Berlin avait quelque chose en plus. Quelque chose qui lui offrait son charme propre. C'était vraiment une belle ville, pleine de vie avec maintes et maintes opportunités. Néanmoins, elle se faisait manger de plus en plus par un parasite.

S'étirant de tout son long, la noiraude décida de quitter son lieu de prédilection pour rejoindre la grande salle du restaurant, là où toute l'action se déroulait. Elle passa donc subitement du calme plat au brouhaha presque incessant. Une vingtaine de personne étaient attablées, certaines accompagnées et d'autres seules. Certaines riaient aux éclats tandis que d'autres haussaient le ton. On pouvait voir toutes les émotions passer sur différents visages. Le cadre pouvait paraître invivable aux premiers abords mais on finissait vite par succomber au charme des lieux. Les tables étaient faites d'un vieux bois sombre, légèrement grignotées par le temps. Accrochés au plafond, quelques vieux lustres sans réelle valeur. La salle était très lumineuse, comportant de nombreuses fenêtres qui donnaient sur la rue commerçante. Ainsi, tous les passants pouvaient voir l'intérieur du restaurant et saliver sur les plats. Technique que la grande majorité des restaurants utilisaient, et ça marchait vraiment. Dû moins, la fréquentation du Nora n'était pas en baisse et aucun problème d'argent n'était à relever donc la situation était plus que bonne. Le nombre de couverts allaient jusqu'à la centaine par jours.

Un air fier peint sur le visage, Fang s'approcha du bar, situé dans le côté droit de la salle, où elle s'y adossa. Derrière le bar un grand blondinet baraqué la regardait avec un sourire amusé. En réalité, ce gorille n'était rien d'autre que Snow que notre jeune juive tenait précieusement dans son cœur. Il travaillait à temps partiel dans ce restaurant en temps que barman, lorsqu'il n'avait pas d'heures de cours.

« - _Pas trop fatiguée ?_ demanda-t-il à sa collègue.

\- _Non ça va, j'ai déjà connu des matinées plus difficiles._

\- _Ah je vois, t'es du genre costaud alors !_

\- _Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point_ répondit-elle théâtralement. _Et toi alors, tu ne t'ennui pas trop au bar ?_

\- _Oh comme toi, j'ai plus ou moins l'habitude alors je ne vois pas trop le temps passer même si peu de monde vient me voir._

\- _Ils ont peut-être peur de toi, t'as plus l'air d'un videur qu'autre chose_ se moqua-t-elle.

\- _Je les comprends !_ »

Tout fier, il bomba le torse et entrechoqua ses poings entre eux. Le gars viril dans toute sa splendeur. Levant les yeux au ciel, la cuisinière ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ce comportement. Snow était un bon garçon. Un peu bête et naïf mais il avait de bonne valeurs. Au final, il était peut-être plus intelligent que la majorité des allemands.

« - _Tu veux une bière ?_

\- _Ouais pourquoi pas, ça va me rafraîchir._

\- _C'est vrai qu'il commence à faire chaud_ constata-t-il pendant qu'il s'affairait à chercher une bière.

\- _Les beaux jours reviennent._ »

Et elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle appréciait vraiment le soleil, ça lui rappelait son pays d'origine, l'Espagne. Le soleil était également synonyme de vacances et de procrastination. Sa période préférée de l'année en plus. Le seul problème serait qu'elle se trouve loin de la mer, et donc de la plage. Bien qu'il y avait quelques endroits pour se rafraîchir à Berlin et faire trempette, ça ne valait pas les vagues, le sable fin et les quelques rochers. Un jour il faudrait qu'elle s'octroie des vacances au bord de la mer, même si cela allait lui coûter cher. Elle savait faire des économies tout de même.

Snow lui tendit une bière quelques secondes plus tard et elle put en prendre quelques gorgées. Comme prévu, la boisson était bien fraîche. C'était agréable de boire ceci après plusieurs heures passées enfermée dans une cuisine, où la chaleur était bien présente et devenait presque étouffante. Elle devrait penser à ouvrir la fenêtre quand elle y retournera.

Les deux amis furent rejoignit par Lebreau, qui avait terminé de servir les clients. Plus aucun de ces derniers n'allaient certainement commander de nouveau et plus aucun n'allaient venir réclamer une table. Le prochain service sera pour dans une heure ou deux, ça leur laissait le temps de souffler un peu.

« - _Alors les fainéants, ça picole ?_ lança-t-elle, moqueuse.

\- _Bah ouais, c'est l'apéro !_ renchérit le blondinet.

\- _Un peu tôt ton apéro quand même_ ricana l'espagnole.

\- _Dit-elle la bouteille en main_ répliqua la serveuse en riant.

\- _Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu atterrir là_ se défendit pitoyablement l'intéressée. »

Et tous rirent en cœur devant la bêtise de la brune, qui semblait fière de sa petite touche d'humour. C'était un trait important de son caractère. Toujours la première à lancer une blague ou deux. Et toujours la première à taquiner son entourage. Une part de sa personnalité que son entourage appréciait particulièrement et qui, selon eux, la rendait encore plus attachante. Mais comme tout le monde, Fang avait ses défauts, et c'était bien mieux comme ça. Selon elle, une personne bourrée de défauts était bien meilleure qu'une soit disant parfaite.

« - _Et sinon Lebreau, ça se passe bien à la maison ?_ questionna Snow lorsqu'il pu enfin placer quelques mots, légèrement essoufflé.

\- _Oh oui, ça se maintien. Grand-mère a toujours quelques problèmes mais on arrive à gérer pour l'instant_ expliqua la serveuse en contournant le bar pour se servir un verre d'eau.

\- _Du moment que ça n'empire pas c'est l'essentiel commenta la cuisinière._

\- _C'est vrai, mais on ne se fait pas de faux espoirs._ »

Bien que la tristesse s'entendait dans sa voix, elle gardait un visage paisible, ignorant le flux d'émotion qui la traversait à cet instant. Lebreau avait toujours été forte pour cacher ses émotions. Cela montrait bien sa ténacité et un fort caractère. Jamais entrain de se faire marcher sur les pieds, elle s'impose toujours avec force et conviction. Un vrai caractère de meneuse. Et pourtant, elle sait se montrer docile et se faire commander. La preuve avec son métier. Parfois, Fang s'interrogeait sur la façon dont elle arrivait à garder son sang froid lorsque le client se faisait un peu trop roi. Parce que oui, comme dans tous les restaurants, ils avaient déjà fait face à quelques abus. Un client trop impatient, trop rustre, voire même éméché. Et dans des cas comme ça, ils n'hésitaient pas à hausser la voix, même à sortir des horreurs à l'encontre de la jeune serveuse. Pourtant, cette dernière restait impassible et gérait admirablement l'obstacle. Peu de personnes étaient capables d'autant de maîtrise de soi. Lebreau était impressionnante, tout simplement.

En réponse à ce qu'elle avait dit, Snow tapota son dos dans un geste sympathique, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire pour offrir un peu de réconfort à quelqu'un. La brune le gratifia d'un sourire et, son verre d'eau en main, commença à boire quelques gorgées.

Se penchant sur le bar, Fang laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre son poing, se maintenant à l'aide de son coude posé sur le meuble en bois et elle pivota légèrement son cou pour observer la foule au dehors. Elle aimerait bien s'y mêler quelques instants, rien que pour se laisser porter par l'affluence. Elle aimait bien l'animation, même si cela signifiait voir des personnes trop pressées ou peu aimables. Néanmoins, l'heure n'était pas au divertissement mais plutôt au repos.

« - _Hope doit venir aujourd'hui ?_ demanda Lebreau en s'installant sur le tabouret près de sa collègue. _J'ai l'impression de le voir de moins en moins ce garçon._

\- _Oui, il m'a dit qu'il serait là pour le service de midi_ expliqua son vis-à-vis. _Et si tu le vois peu, c'est parce qu'il a tendance à passer par la porte de derrière ces temps-ci, afin d'être directement en cuisine._

\- _Ah ouais, il ne vient même pas venir dire bonjour quoi, je vais lui apprendre à ce sale môme_ menaça le blondinet en hochant la tête.

\- _En même temps, la dernière fois qu'il t'a vu, tu l'as porté comme un vulgaire sac à patate, c'est normal s'il ne veut plus mettre les pieds en salle_ se moqua la cuisinière.

\- _Quoi ? Il t'a dit quelque chose à ce sujet ? Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur, faut pas croire !_

\- _Mais non rassure toi, je plaisante._ »

Et pour prouver sa bonne foi, elle lui fit le même geste qu'il avait offert à Lebreau quelques secondes plus tôt. Un échange de sourire et c'était réglé.

Un bruit qui leur était familier se fit entendre dans la salle, comme un petit déclic, et chacun se retournèrent pour observer ce qu'ils savaient comme étant leur patron descendre l'escalier situé au fond de la salle, encré dans le mur. Une petite barrière y avait été apposé, que Fang avait réussit à bidouiller, ce qui dissuadait les clients de monter. Puisque l'étage était seulement réservé au personnel du restaurant. C'était là où ils entassaient toute leur paperasse, avec les documents importants, et où habitait également le patron.

Ce dernier, qui s'approchait d'eux, avait la peau très foncé, soulignant ses origines étrangères. Ses cheveux noirs et légèrement bouclés formaient une touffe sur ton crâne, presque comme une boule. Son visage était marqué par les traits de la vieillesse, lui donnant ainsi la trentaine, et ses yeux marrons et rieurs fixaient ses employés, le tout accompagné d'un sourire chaleureux. Cet homme s'appelait Sazh Katzroy et il dirigeait le Nora. Un homme bon vous dirait son entourage.

« - _Bonjour chef !_ lança Snow en lui faisant un signe de la main.

\- _Bonjour à tous_ répondit son interlocuteur en venant leur serrer la main. _Snow tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui ?_

\- _Non, ils ont changé notre emploi du temps, désormais j'ai mon samedi de libre. Par contre le mercredi je ne pourrais plus être là._

\- _Ce n'est pas grave, c'est surtout le samedi où nous avons besoin de plus d'aide, c'est une bonne nouvelle._ »

Le blondinet hocha la tête, tout content, et le chef des lieux se trouva vers la jeune serveuse.

« - _Comment va ta grand-mère Lebreau ?_

\- _Son état est stable pour le moment._

\- _Parfait ! N'hésite pas à l'inviter au restaurant un jour, nous nous ferons un plaisir de l'accueillir. Et Fang pourra encore se vanter de sa cuisine divine._

\- _Je ne vais pas te contredire là-dessus_ répondit la noiraude avec un sourire. »

Sazh était un peu comme un père pour tous les trois. Pour Fang, cela faisait dix ans qu'elle le connaissait. Un ami de longue date de la famille. C'était toujours amusant de traîner avec lui. Il était drôle sans le faire exprès et il prenait grand soin de son entourage. Un vrai papa poule.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre plongés dans leur discussion, la porte donnant sur la cuisine s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un jeune adolescent à la tignasse grise, à l'expression incertaine et légèrement essoufflé.

« - _Hm excusez-moi…_ souffla-t-il en s'approchant du groupe. »

Sa voix était si basse que personne ne l'entendit. Néanmoins, la serveuse finit par le remarquer et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« - _Hope, te voilà !_ s'exclama-t-elle en venant le prendre dans ses bras. »

L'intéressé n'eut pas le temps de répondre, vite étouffé par la poigne de fer de son amie. Ainsi, toute l'attention fut portée sur le nouvel arrivant et chacun vint le saluer de sa propre manière. Snow lui donna de grosses tapes dans le dos, Fang se contenta de lui ébouriffer la crinière et Sazh lui serra la main, en parfait patriarche. Même si c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour l'affubler d'un tel titre.

« - _Désolé si je suis en retard_ souffla l'adolescent lorsqu'il pu enfin en placer une.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, t'es en avance_ le contredit Fang.

\- _Oui bon sait-on jamais…_

\- _On parlait justement de toi tout à l'heure_ enchaîna Lebreau. _Comme quoi tu avais peur de mettre les pieds en salle depuis que Snow t'avais porté sur son épaule._

\- _Mais n'importe quoi ! Je ne vais pas être traumatisé à cause de ça !_ »

A la vue de la réaction excessive du plus jeune, tous se mirent à rire, trouvant la scène comique à souhait. Le visage presque écarlate de Hope prouvait bien qu'il pensait tout le contraire de ce qu'il venait de dire, et s'emporter de la sorte n'était pas du tout son genre. L'intéressé se retrouva vite vexé et fit la moue face à ses aînés.

A eux cinq, ils formaient un peu une sorte de petite famille. Enfin, cinq, une personne manquait à l'appel mais son tour finira à arriver. Dans tous les cas, le Nora leur permettait de se retrouver et de partager, un peu comme un pilier qui maintenait les liens entre eux. De plus, ils l'avaient monté tous ensemble, un peu comme leur petit trésor commun. Ou l'œuvre de leur vie. Mais la cuisinière, et c'était peut-être une des seules, visaient beaucoup plus loin que ça. Elle souhaitait faire de grandes choses dans sa vie. Comment, elle ne s'avait pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

« - _Bon, et si on mangeait ?_ s'interrogea Sazh en tapant dans ses mains. Je ne sais pas vous m ais j'ai une faim de loup.

\- _Entièrement d'accord avec toi_ commenta le grand blond qui se dirigeait déjà vers une des tables.

\- _Mais où crois-tu aller comme ça ?_ lança Fang. Tu vas nous aider à mettre la table, grand nigaud.

\- _Ou alors tu n'auras rien à manger_ acquiesça Lebreau.

\- _Roh c'est bon c'est bon, je vais donner un coup de main !_ »

Tous commencèrent donc à s'affairer. Sazh, Lebreau et Snow s'occupaient de dresser la table, à l'aide d'une petite nappe qui leur était propre et de la vaisselle utilisée pour tous les jours. Quant à Hope et Fang, ils avaient pris place dans la cuisine afin de s'occuper du plat. Piocher dans les réserves de nourritures du restaurant ne lui ferait rien de mal, ce n'était pas comme si à eux cinq ils mangeaient pour dix.

Tous les jours, avant de débuter le service de midi, ils mangeaient tous ensemble, en fonction de qui était présent. Et à chaque fois, nos deux cordons bleus innovaient au niveau des recettes. Ils piochaient un peu dans les livres de cuisine à leur disposition et faisaient des petits mélanges, qui parfois s'avéraient concluant. Auquel cas ils avaient l'occasion de se faire remonter les bretelles par leurs amis. Ces derniers étaient un peu comme des cobayes dans ces moments là. Après tout, il fallait bien tester afin de connaître le résultat. Mais malgré les petites piques souvent lancé, cela ne posait problème à personne. Ils s'estimaient d'ailleurs plutôt contents que l'on fasse la cuisine pour eux, et ils avaient bien raison.

« - _Alors Hope, qu'est-ce que tu as envie d'essayer aujourd'hui ?_

\- _Hm… J'aimerais bien utiliser cette épice_ expliqua-t-il en pointant une photo du livre. »

Fang se pencha dessus afin d'examiner sa requête. Cela pouvait le faire en effet, ils avaient sous la main des ingrédients qui pourraient bien se marier avec ça.

« - _Essayons ça alors !_ »

Et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! L'espagnole était déjà aux fourneaux, entrain de commencer à concocter ce plat qui restait un mystère pour l'instant, même pour elle. Elle aimait bien improviser au fur et à mesure. Elle donna quelques directives au jeune adolescent qui se mit directement au travail, accomplissant ses tâches avec succès.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, le plat était fin prêt, et comme prévu, c'était un mélange de tout et de rien. Mais l'aspect semblait très appétissant, sans parler de l'odeur. La noiraude et son disciple étaient plutôt fiers de leur travail.

Ils amenèrent donc le tout en salle, où leurs amis les attendaient dans un gros fou rire. Visiblement ils avaient raté quelque chose de très drôle. Sûrement le blondinet qui avait encore fait une bourde.

« - _Ouah ça sent bon_ commenta Lebreau qui fixait le plat avec envie.

\- _Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez inventé cette fois-ci ?_ demanda Sazh en se penchant dessus afin d'identifier certains ingrédients.

\- _Mystère, vous verrez bien une fois que vous aurez goûté_ s'amusa Fang en s'asseyant. _Allez-y, servez-vous._ »

Personne ne se fit prier et en quelques secondes les assiettes étaient déjà remplies. Aux premières bouchées, tous prirent un air pensif, à la recherche des nouvelles saveurs que leur offrait ce plat. Finalement, c'est Snow qui donna son avis le premier, ayant avalé ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« - _Franchement c'est pas mal !_ Assez étonnant mais très bon au goût.

\- _Il a raison_ enchaîna le patron du restaurant, la bouche pleine. »

Quant à Lebreau, elle se contenta d'hocher vivement la tête avec un grand sourire, déjà prête pour reprendre une autre cuillère.

Satisfaite de son travail, Fang pu dévorer son assiette à loisir. A côté d'elle, Hope semblait également tout content de l'effet de leur nouvelle recette. Pas de raté cette fois-ci, tant mieux.

« - _Au fait Fang, tu as des nouvelles de Vanille_ ? la questionna Hope.

\- _J'en ai eu i peu près deux semaines_ confirma l'intéressée. _Ses examens se terminent fin mai donc elle sera de retour début juin si tout se passe bien au niveau des transports._

\- _Oh c'est génial !_ s'enthousiasma l'adolescent. »

Lui et sa sœur adoptive, qui n'était autre que Vanille, étaient très complices, et ce depuis de longues années. Bien qu'une différence d'âge les séparait, ils partageaient les mêmes goûts et centres d'intérêts. Leur personnalité divergeait mais cela ne leur posaient aucun problème.

Les douze coups de midi finirent par sonner, après que nos joyeux lurons aient pu discuter et rire un petit moment, les avertissant qu'il était temps de nettoyer leur table et de se préparer au travail. Les premiers clients finirent par arriver, tous affamés à cause de leur travail ou d'une journée shopping écrasante. Lebreau les accueillait à merveille à l'aide de Snow qui ajoutait sa petite touche d'humour. Sazh était remonté à l'étage afin d'écumer, encore et toujours, des factures, des comptes, et tous les aspects ennuyeux du fait de diriger un restaurant. Fang avait reprit sa place dans la cuisine, avec Hope à ses côtés. A ses heures perdues, il se proclamait comme étant son assistant et l'aidait pour la concoction des plats. La brune devait bien avouer qu'il était doué pour son âge. Non, il avait un véritable don pour la cuisine. Encore un moyen de faire gonfler ses chevilles en formant ce jeune prodige.

Lorsque les clients commencèrent à se faire trop nombreux, la cuisinière décida de donner un coup de main à la serveuse en apportant quelques plats en salle. Et malheureusement pour elle, elle tomba sur une bande de soldats, faisant peut-être partis de la SA ou un autre regroupement militaire nazis. Il suffisait de jeter un coup d'œil à leur brassard décoré d'une merveilleuse croix gammée pour le comprendre. Ces derniers semblaient plongés dans une vive discussion.

Ravalant sa fierté, Fang leur énonça les plats afin de savoir à qui elle devait offrir telle et telle assiette. Les yeux des quatre hommes se posèrent sur elle et en quelques secondes, chacun alla de son commentaire.

« - _T'es pas d'ici toi, ça se voit_ lança l'un d'eux.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?_ renchérit un autre.

\- _On n'aime pas les étrangers, tu devrais le savoir._ »

La noiraude leva les yeux au ciel, déjà épuisée par la conversation qui allait suivre. Ces nazis étaient de vraies teignes. Toujours entrain de chercher les problèmes auprès de ceux qu'ils considéraient faire partie de la « sous race ». Cela commençait vraiment à énerver la jeune femme. Tout ce dont elle avait envie c'était de les cogner aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait et de leur cracher tout ce qu'elle pensait à la figure. Mais elle n'était pas folle. Toute cette oppression était ridicule.

« - _Qui dois-je servir ?_ continua-t-elle, ignorant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les piques qu'ils lui lançaient.

\- _Et en plus tu nous ignore ?_ souffla un des officiers avec un sourire menaçant.

\- _On pourrait t'emmener au poste pour ça._

\- _Si vous ne voulez pas vos plats, je m'en vais alors_ répliqua-t-elle directement avant de tourner les talons. »

Mais malheureusement pour elle, un des SA s'était levé et lui attrapa le bras, l'empêchant de s'éloigner.

« - _Tu te permet d'être insolente ?_ tonna-t-il avec un regard dur. »

Dans la salle, personne ne bougeait d'un pouce. Le genre de comportement qui écœurait la brune. Mais d'un côté, c'était parfaitement compréhensible et malheureusement humain. Mieux valait sauver sa peau, ou dû moins éviter de se prendre des coups et d'avoir des ennuis, plutôt que de se risquer à aider une inconnue. Les Hommes étaient égoïstes, individualismes, c'était dans leur nature. Pourtant, le monde se porterait bien mieux s'il cessait de s'enfermer dans leur petite coquille. D'autant plus que cette attitude se développait de plus en plus en Allemagne. L'ignorance, le mépris. A cause du nouveau régime, des nouveaux idéaux, évidemment.

Heureusement pour la jeune serveuse, Lebreau avait bien remarqué que sa collègue se trouvait dans de beaux draps, alors que pour une fois elle ne l'avais pas cherché, et n'hésita pas à s'approcher pour lui venir en aide. Les autres soldats portèrent leur attention sur la serveuse, mécontent de la voir se mêler de ce qu'il ne la regardait pas.

« - _Un problème messieurs ?_ demanda la brune en essayant d'être la plus polie possible.

\- _Cette employée ne remplis pas vraiment de bons critères_ expliqua celui qui tenait d'une poigne de fer le bras de la cuisinière.

\- _Dans ce cas là écrivez une lettre à notre patron mais vous n'avez aucun droit de brutaliser des employés de la sorte._ »

Le soldat observa les alentours pendant quelques instants avant de reposer le regard sur sa prisonnière. Il décida certainement que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour faire un petit scandale, d'autant plus qu'il commençait à avoir faim, puisqu'il lâcha sa prise autour du biceps de la noiraude. Cette dernière se retint presque de lâcher un soupir de soulagement.

Des petits accrocs de ce genre avaient souvent lieu lorsqu'elle mettait les pieds dans la salle, qu'il y ait des membres de l'armée ou non d'ailleurs. Certains habitants se permettaient de lui faire des remarques désobligeantes, et au final on ne les revoyait plus jamais. Néanmoins, cela ne ternissait pas l'image du restaurant, ou alors cela n'avait aucun impact sur les recettes. C'était tout ce qui comptait aux yeux de Fang.

Cette dernière put enfin servir les assiettes qu'elle avait toujours en main avant de s'éloigner, non sans entendre le chuchotement du soldat qui s'était permit de la stopper. Une menace, évidemment.

Une journée bien normale en ce début de mois de mai au Nora.


	2. Chapitre 2

Traversant les maigres rideaux, les rayons du soleil vinrent chatouiller le visage endormit de Claire. Entourée d'un simple drap, cette dernière dormait paisiblement dans son lit. On pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Néanmoins, ses sourcils se froncèrent rapidement à cause de la lumière qui commençait à l'éblouir, qu'elle ait les yeux fermés ou non. Grommelant certainement des injures, elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se redressa sur son matelas. Passant ses mains sur son visage, elle tenta de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Pour une fois, son sommeil n'avait pas été perturbé par des cauchemars mais il avait fallut que ce fichu soleil vienne mettre son grain de sel. Pestant de nouveau, elle se mit debout et sortit de sa chambre en traînant des pieds, non sans attraper la pile de vêtements qu'elle avait préparé la vieille. Assidue elle était mais matinale, jamais de la vie.

Comme chaque matin, elle s'habilla en vitesse et se prépara un petit bol de céréales, qui commençaient à devenir mous. En ce qui concernait la boisson, elle se contenta de récupérer un peu d'eau dans le tonneau où elle en stockait, afin de lui éviter des allers-retours trop fréquent à la fontaine. Cela lui suffisait comme petit déjeuner, et de toute manière, elle ne pouvait pas s'en permettre plus.

Son programme de la journée était déjà tout tracé. Elle avait listé les différents jobs intéressants, décidant de s'occuper des plus éloignés en premiers afin de se rapprocher de plus en plus de sa zone d'habitation. Elle savait qu'elle avait plus de chance d'obtenir quelque chose en s'éloignant du centre ville, même si cela pouvait paraître paradoxal, alors elle allait d'abord se concentrer là-dessus. Surtout que le trajet ne lui faisait pas peur, du moment que ce dernier ne dépassait pas deux heures. Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle songe à obtenir un vélo, malgré la somme d'argent que ce simple objet pouvait coûter, sur le long terme ce serait moins cher que de prendre les autobus blindé.

Nettoyant sa vaisselle, elle fut fin prête au bout de plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Vêtue d'un simple chemisier blanc et d'une jupe rose pâle, elle quitta son lieu de vie pour entreprendre la descente des escaliers, acte extrêmement redondant. Il était encore très tôt alors la majorité des résidents de l'immeuble devait être encore entrain de dormir. A moins qu'ils se trouvaient presque tous dans le cas de la blonde, ce qui ne l'étonnerait pas.

Une fois dehors, le soleil qui commençait à se lever l'éblouissait quelques secondes, afin que ses yeux finirent par s'habituer à la luminosité. Le quartier semblait moins morose que d'habitude grâce à ces rayons de soleil chaleureux. Cela mettait de meilleure humeur la jeune juive, qui espérait que cette journée se passerait bien.

Elle se mit donc en route, arpentant les rues de Berlin, suivant l'itinéraire qu'elle s'était élaborée dans sa tête. Bien que la matinée débutait à peine, la chaussée était déjà bien remplie. Beaucoup de Berlinois commençaient le travail assez tôt, ce qui pouvait expliquer ce phénomène. Les heures de travail, pour certains, paraissaient même interminables. Mais il fallait bien gagner son pain, comme on avait l'habitude de dire. Du moment que l'on était apte au travail, il ne fallait pas hésiter selon Claire. C'était ça où mourir de faim à l'écart de tout. Comme ces hommes et ces femmes qu'elle croisait de temps à autre dans des ruelles peu fréquentées. Mal rasés, sales, le visage creux, des bouts de tissus informes en guise de vêtements, ils étaient sûrement des milliers en Allemagne. Et personne ne s'en souciait. Sûrement qu'ils avaient mérité une telle place, que s'ils avaient fait plus d'efforts, ils n'en seraient pas là. Mais non, les efforts n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans. La place dans la société comptait toujours plus. Si sa famille était bien vu des hauts dirigeant, si elle avait des contacts parmi les hommes politiques corrompus et si elle était elle-même corrompue, elle n'en serait certainement pas là. Tout le monde pourra vous le dire, ceux qui s'en sortaient le mieux étaient issus de bonne famille, comme ça l'était par le passé. Preuve que peu de choses avaient évolué depuis, et que même une régression était à noter.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout ça, elle avait un emploi à décrocher. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, elle s'arrêta à un arrêt de bus où une vingtaine de personnes attendaient. Pour espérer un autobus pas très rempli, c'était trop tard. La majorité était des hommes, habillés en costard cravate, tous avec un air dur peint sur le visage. Qu'ils soient du sexe opposé était tout à fait normal, puisque les femmes restaient pour la plupart à la maison afin de réalisé les tâches ménagères, de s'occuper des enfants et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Encore une sorte de coutume de l'époque que la jeune femme détestait, et dont elle n'arriverait sans doute jamais à mettre fin. Les femmes présentes semblaient s'apprécier à offrir un faux sourire à leur observateur, une expression digne des femmes au foyer. Depuis le temps que Claire traînait dans les rues de Berlin et qu'elle prenait les transports en commun, elle avait apprit à remarquer ce genre de choses, d' autant plus qu'elle côtoyait des mères au foyer dans l'immeuble où elle vivait.

Apres quelques minutes d'attente, le bus se présenta enfin. Il ressemblait en tout point à une automobile, sauf qu'il était beaucoup plus long, ce qui était normal pour sa fonction. Affublé d'une carrosserie verte parfaitement immonde, le numéro six surplombait son toit, montrant son appartenance à la ligne. Il y avait une dizaine de ligne d'autobus à Berlin. La cloche du bus tinta lorsque ce dernier s'arrêta afin de laisser ses passagers descendre. Certains se hâtèrent pour monter dans le véhicule, souhaitant une place assise, qui était un véritable luxe, pendant que d'autre patientaient le temps que les usagers soient descendus. Cette attitude répugnait au plus haut point la jeune blonde. Elle avait l'impression de voir des animaux se jeter sur un bout de viande devant elle. Beaucoup de personnes n'avaient aucun savoir vivre, c'était affligeant.

Elle monta dans le bus parmi les derniers et évidemment, toutes les places assises étaient prises. Payant son ticket à un prix élevé auprès du conducteur, elle s'engouffra dans la foule, serrée comme dans une boîte de sardines. Les personnes debout se tenaient à ce qu'ils pouvaient, même entre eux si c'était nécessaire.

Claire finit par trouver un petit espace de libre où elle se positionna et s'agrippa au siège à côté d'elle. L'homme qui y était assit lui lança un sourire avant de retomber dans la contemplation de la rue. Et bien, c'était rare de rencontrer quelqu'un de souriant, et de ce fait aimable. C'était peut-être la seule personne à lui avoir sourit, les autres affichant tous des regards neutres, perdus dans le vide. Mais d'un côté, la jeune juive ne pouvant pas les blâmer : elle se comportait de la même façon. Bien sûr, elle n'hésitait pas à lancer des sourires de politesse quand il le fallait mais cela s'arrêtait là. Des traits durs parsemaient sans cesse son visage. Une mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait prise au fil des années.

Le bus démarra dans une secousse qui fit tanguer tous les passagers. Claire se retrouva ainsi ballotter de droite à gauche, bien qu'elle se tenait autant qu'elle le pouvait au siège. La route comportait milles et unes bosses, creux, d'autant plus que ce n'étaient que des pavés. Vraiment pas pratique mais c'était mieux que rien. Et puis à force, on s'y accoutumait. Peut-être que bientôt, Claire pourra rester debout dans l'autobus sans se faire catapulter.

Tout le long du trajet, elle observa les bâtiments ainsi que les gens défiler par la fenêtre, non sans grimacer à chaque fois que son nez finissait dans la veste de son voisin de devant. C'était apaisant de voir les choses défilées ainsi, légèrement flous mais parfaitement identifiables. Mais la meilleure sensation restait d'avancer tout en ne procurant aucun effort pour marcher. Oui, l'automobile était une véritable innovation, bien qu'elle ne soit à la portée de très peu de monde. Même en économisant pendant toute une vie la blonde ne pourrait jamais se payer un engin pareil.

Finalement, le véhicule s'arrêta à l'arrêt qu'elle désirait au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. Elle dû jouer des coudes afin de s'extirper de l'autobus et enfin pouvoir respirer correctement. L'air dans le bus devenait vraiment étouffant, sans parler de l'odeur de sueur qui planait. Malheureusement, cela faisait parti de la vie et chacun devait faire avec. Parfois, Claire se disait que la nature n'avait pas forcément bien fait les choses.

Désormais, elle allait devoir marcher quelques minutes avant d'atteindre sa destination, qui était légèrement isolée comparé au reste des bâtiments de la ville. C'était d'ailleurs presque à la frontière de cette dernière. Une simple boutique de quartier où ils cherchaient l'aide d'une personne pour quelques mois. Peut-être des gens biens, elle l'espérait. La notion du bien et du mal était tellement flou, avec les allemands qui croyaient en leur nouveau chancelier. Evidemment, il cachait les horreurs qu'il faisait subir à ces affublés cette qualification : race inférieure. L'on pouvait tout de même se douter que quelque chose se tramait, et que les juifs étaient exclus de cette nouvelle société, avec beaucoup d'autres.

Après de longues minutes de marche, elle s'arrêta devant ce qui lui semblait être l'épicerie qu'elle cherchait. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle avait griffonné sur un papier et qui lui servait de guide depuis le début de son trajet, sa destination se confirma. La devanture était très simpliste et vieillotte. Au dessus était inscrit en grosse lettre le mot « commerce » et à travers les vitrines sales, on pouvait distinguer quelques produits qui se vendaient à l'intérieur. Principalement de la nourriture mais également quelques babioles, typique à toutes les épiceries.

Sans perdre plus de temps, Claire tira sur la poignée afin d'entrer dans le commerce. L'odeur de céréale mélangée à d'autres saveurs lui chatouilla immédiatement le nez et elle sentit son estomac gronder. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Le comptoir était juste sur sa droite, où se tenait un homme assez âgé qui la regardait d'un air suspicieux. Il n'avait peut-être pas l'habite de croiser des inconnus dans son échoppe. Sans plus attendre, la jeune blonde pris la parole.

« - _Bonjour monsieur, je m'appelle Claire Farron et je suis ici pour l'emploi que vous proposez._

\- _Oh, je vois_ marmonna-t-il avant de se mettre à fouiller dans son meuble. »

Sa voix était rauque et puissante, la jeune juive avait l'impression d'entendre le Führer. Elle s'approcha un peu plus, observant l'homme vouté qui semblait parler pour lui-même.

« - _J'aimerais que vous me remplissiez ça expliqua-t-il en se redressant et en lui tendant une feuille chiffonnée._ »

Feuille que Claire ne connaissait que trop bien. Depuis qu'Hitler était devenu chancelier, cette feuille avait fait le tour de Berlin, et sans doute de l'Allemagne. C'était une façon de s'assurer de ne pas engager des personnes peu recommandables, et vous voyez sans doute de qui il s'agit.

Se retenant de lâcher un soupir, l'intéressée hocha simplement la tête avant de se pencher sur le bout de papier, stylo à la main. Toutes les informations de l'Etat civil devait y être inscrites afin d'être sûr que sa fiche sera retrouvée. Elle s'attela donc à combler les espaces, sous le regard inquisiteur du propriétaire.

« - _Avez-vous déjà travaillé dans un petit commerce ?_ demanda-t-il en grattant sa barbe.

\- _Pendant quelques semaines oui. Je m'occupais principalement de la caisse._

\- _Je vois, c'est une bonne chose. Il faut tout de même que vous sachiez que les affaires ne vont pas très bien ici, il y a peu de clients alors en ce qui concerne votre rémunération, elle sera très faible._

\- _Le salaire n'est pas un problème._ »

Elle ne devait pas lui parler de sa situation, il se douterait de quelque chose autrement. Même si avec ce foutu papier qu'elle était en train de remplir elle n'avait aucune chance d'obtenir ce petit boulot. Qu'avait-elle fait au bon Dieu pour avoir une malchance pareille ?

Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence. Le commerçant se contenta de l'observer ou de ranger quelques bricoles. Le document fut remplit au bout de cinq bonnes minutes et Claire le tendit immédiatement au propriétaire du magasin.

« - _Repassez me voir dans deux semaines_ conclut-il en lui serrant la main.

\- _Bien monsieur, merci beaucoup et bonne journée._ »

Et c'était tout. Elle tourna les talons pour quitter l'épicerie et reprendre son chemin. Cela lui ferait un déplacement pour rien, l'homme lui dira simplement qu'il ne peut pas l'accepter. Ce serait marrant s'il donnait des excuses ridicules, afin de s'offrir bonne conscience, comme son précédent employeur. Aucune volonté de s'opposer aux idéaux du Führer. Elle pouvait bien leur cracher dessus, elle était comme eux.

Sa prochaine destination était à une heure d'ici, à pieds. Et comme le bus revenait à très cher, elle décida d'utiliser ses jambes. Une bonne heure de marche ne lui ferait pas de mal. Ce serait même plutôt bénéfique pour elle. Seulement si elle passait dans des lieux agréables. Ces bâtiments ternes et silencieux lui donnaient la chaire de poule en plus de la mettre de mauvaise humeur. C'était ce qu'elle voyait à peut près touts les jours, elle avait besoin de changer d'air. Si seulement la jeune femme pouvait partir en vacance, ne serait-ce pour quelques jours. Trop inaccessible.

Sur le chemin, elle réussit à passer à travers de petits parcs ou des rues bien décorés avec des bâtiments dont l'architecture changeait de l'habituel. Berlin était vraiment une belle ville, avec un patrimoine culturel intéressant et qui se reflétait aisément dans les quartiers typiques, qui n'ont pas été modifié avec la modernité. La jeune juive n'aimait pas trop cette architecture trop contemporaine à son goût. Le pire restait les drapeaux nazis qui trônaient à certaines fenêtres. S'en devenait inquiétant de les voir se multiplier, comme une gangrène qui se propage sans que l'on puisse l'arrêter. Ce n'était que le début et pourtant, l'engouement autour de ce nouveau régime se faisait bien sentir.

Elle arriva à destination au bout d'une heure, comme elle l'avait prévu, et se tint en face d'une somptueuse demeure, au centre d'un quartier aux antécédents très nobles. Même les lampadaires étaient raffinés, s'accordant parfaitement aux jardins extraordinairement bien entretenus de chaque maison. Ici, ils cherchaient une femme de ménage. Rien d'étonnant, les riches ne perdaient jamais leur temps à nettoyer leur chez soi. L'homme était trop occupé avec ses rendez-vous d'affaire tandis que la femme passait ses journées dans les magasins à chercher des vêtements tous plus chers les uns que les autres. Répugnant. Claire s'apprêtait à faire un effort surhumain en venant frapper à cette porte, ce qu'elle fit après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

On lui ouvrir la porte quelques secondes après et un homme en costume lui fit face. Son air sérieux et impassible ne laissait aucun doute : c'était le majordome. Celui qui faisait tout dans la maison. Tout sauf le ménage. Étrange non ? Ce qu'il avait dans son pantalon lui donnait évidemment un statut supérieur et au grand jamais il se serait rabaisser à nettoyer le sol, bien qu'il soit simplement l'esclave des maîtres des lieux. Encore une chose que la blonde ne comprendrait jamais.

« - _Bonjour mademoiselle, que voulez-vous ?_ demanda l'homme d'une voix suave.

\- _Bonjour, je suis ici en réponse à l'annonce pour travailler en tant que femme de ménage._

\- _Oh très bien, entrez donc._ »

Obtempérant, la jeune femme observa l'homme fermer la porte derrière elle avant de s'intéresser à l'intérieur des lieux. La démesure, tout simplement.

Tout d'abord il y avait ce lustre au dessus de sa tête. Immense, parsemé de diamants, ou elle ne savait pas quoi d'autre, brillant de mille feux et l'écrasant de toute sa prestance. La pièce était gigantesque, tout ça pour contenir un escalier qui donnait sur l'étage au-dessus, en pierre claire avec un tapis sombre sur chaque marche. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint raffiné aux différents motifs que Claire n'avait jamais vu de toute sa vie. Une odeur florale flottait dans l'air, rendant l'endroit encore plus irréel.

Au centre de tout cela, la juive se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Et dégoûtée, surtout dégoûtée. Tout cet argent investi dans cette maison, alors que des milliers de personnes mourraient de faim. Non, c'était surtout parce qu'elle mourrait de faim qu'elle sentait ce nœud haineux lui tordre l'estomac. Autrement elle ne se serait pas plus sentis impliquée que ça. Elle restait humaine, malheureusement.

« - _Veuillez me suivre jusqu'au salon, vous patienterez là-bas pendant que j'irais chercher madame et monsieur_ expliqua la majordome en prenant la direction du salon. »

Sans un mot, l'intéressée le suivit. Comme ce qu'elle venait de voir, le salon respectait parfaitement les codes de la richesse. Un canapé large, long, en cuir visiblement, accompagné d'une table en bois sculpté méticuleusement et le tout accompagné d'une cheminée gigantesque. Le parquet était recouvert par un somptueux tapis qui devait bien venir d'une époque assez lointaine. Sans parler des luminaires qui certes n'étaient pas aussi impressionnant que le lustre mais qui laissait tout de même entrevoir des détails dignes d'objets de valeur.

Le majordome lui fit signe de s'asseoir et, toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot, elle s'exécuta. Le canapé était vraiment confortable. Comment pouvait-on faire un canapé aussi confortable ? Non, comment pouvait-on en posséder un ?

Claire se retrouva rapidement seule dans ce salon beaucoup trop grand pour elle. Croisant tout ce qu'elle pouvait croiser, elle jetait des coups d'œil un peu partout, ne sachant pas où poser son regard. Tout valait le coup d'œil ici. Et tout lui donnait une désagréable nausée. Elle aimerait bien salir ce beau tapis qui était sous ses pieds…

Des bruits de pas provenant de l'escalier finirent par se faire entendre, accompagnés par des voix au véritable accent allemand. Guttural. La jeune blonde pivota sur elle-même, de façon à identifier les nouveaux arrivants, qu'elle savait être les propriétaires de cette maison. Une femme et un homme, chacun ayant une carrure imposante à leur façon. La dame était vêtue d'une longue robe blanche en dentelle, qui semblait prête à se briser à chaque instants et pourtant si légère. Un peu comme un nuage. Quelques motifs roses pâles parsemaient le vêtement, le rendant encore plus délicat. La femme portait également des bijoux. Un collier de perles, des rubis en tant que boucles d'oreilles, un bracelet argenté et une bague d'orée à sa main gauche. L'homme, quant à lui, portait un costume que Claire jugeait assez banale. En réalité, elle ne distinguait jamais un costume de « riche » d'un costume de « pauvre ». Pour elle, les costumes étaient tous les mêmes : veste plutôt sombre, chemise blanche généralement, une cravate ou un nœud papillon et un pantalon au tissu fin. Avec ça, elle ne pouvait rien différencier mais elle se doutait que le costume qu'il portait valait sûrement des milliers, ou même des millions. Très cher en somme. Étonnamment, ils avaient tous deux les cheveux gris. Était-ce une maladie ou une question de gêne ? La jeune femme n'avait jamais vu ça auparavant sur des personnes jeunes. Ils approchaient certainement de la quarantaine.

Sans se plonger plus dans son observation, Claire se leva afin de saluer les maîtres des lieux. Mais à peine eut-elle le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la femme l'interrompit, lui décochant un grand sourire.

« - _Oh bonjour ! Vous m'avez l'air d'être une jeune femme qui sait prendre soin des autres. Mon fils aurait besoin de prendre un peu l'air, que diriez-vous de l'accompagner au parc d'à côté ?_ »

Pardon ? Elle avait bien entendu ? Venait-elle de lui demander à elle, une parfaite inconnue, de s'occuper de son fils en l'emmenant en promenade ? Était-ce une blague ? Devait-elle rire ? Les riches étaient-ils aussi excentriques que la rumeur le disait ?

Elle allait balbutier quelques mots quand un nouvel arrivant fit son apparition dans les escaliers. Un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années sûrement, avec la même couleur de cheveux que l'homme et la femme qui lui faisaient face. Elle en déduisit rapidement que ce jeune garçon était le fils en question. Il semblait affreusement blasé et Claire se douta rapidement que ce comportement provenait de l'attitude de ses parents. Un gamin délaissé. C'était tellement flagrant que la blonde eut presque de la peine pour le garçon. Presque. Elle n'était pas du genre à offrir sa pitié aux autres. Non, elle n'était pas douée avec ça plutôt.

« - _Ah te voilà mon chou !_ s'exclama la mère en serrant rapidement son fils contre elle. _Cette jeune femme va t'emmener au parc pendant que ton père et moi allons à notre rendez-vous._ »

L'adolescent posa enfin le regard sur la jeune juive et lui accorda un sourire timide et forcé, afin de paraître poli auprès de ses parents. Il était vraiment las.

« - _Parfait ! Erwin nous vous laissons la maison donc._

\- _J'en prendrais soin madame_ répondit le majordome en s'inclinant. »

Et sans un mot de plus, le couple quitta les lieux, laissant leur rejeton avec une juive complètement perdue par les événements. Venaient-ils de filer avant qu'elle ait pu leur parler de la raison de sa venue ici ? Et comme s'il venait d'entendre sa question, le dénommé Erwin tourna la tête vers elle et lui lança un air désolé avant de l'inviter à se diriger vers la sortie pour entamer son opération de baby-sitting. Bon, tout n'était pas perdu, peut-être qu'en accomplissant cette mission elle obtiendrait directement le poste. C'était à saisir sans même se poser de question.

Elle se retrouva donc dehors, sur le trottoir, l'immense demeure dans son dos et un adolescent de quinze ans près d'elle. On ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Agacée, elle ne put retenir un soupir de s'échapper de ses lèvres, signe d'ennui que le jeune garçon ne manqua pas de rater.

« - _Vous n'êtes pas obligée vous savez_ expliqua-t-il en regardant le bitume.

\- _Oh si, au contraire_ répliqua la blonde. _Bon, allons dans ce parc._ »

L'intéressé se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de suivre sa nouvelle nounou. Si elle voulait passer son temps à s'ennuyer avec lui, qu'elle le fasse, il l'avait prévenu.

La jeune blonde avait encore du mal à se dire que la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait était bien réelle. La femme c'était trompée en s'imaginant qu'elle était une personne douce, c'était tout le contraire. Premièrement, elle n'appréciait pas la compagnie des enfants. Ils étaient immatures et cruels, qu'ils soient âgés de quinze ans ou de dix ans. Ensuite, ils étaient vraiment casse pieds, à toujours se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas, à poser des questions sans intérêt et, bien sûr, à parler sans cesse. Non, vraiment, elle n'était pas faite pour traîner avec des enfants ou des adolescents.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'échangea aucune parole avec l'adolescent durant tout le trajet. C'était déjà suffisamment compliqué de se repérer dans ce quartier qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas. Où était-elle censée trouver un parc ici ?

« - _C'est dans cette direction_ indiqua le garçon en pointant un endroit du doigt. »

Elle se retourna vers lui, tentant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de ne pas paraître déboussolée.

« - _Inutile de m'indiquer la direction_ grommela-t-elle en prenant le chemin indiqué par son coéquipier du moment. »

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il lui indique le chemin, s'attendant plutôt à ce qu'il la laisse tourner en rond pendant des heures. L'avait-elle mal jugé en l'y accordant la mal personnalité qu'aux adolescents qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de côtoyer ? Elle y pensait sérieusement mais l'hypothèse fut rapidement rejeter. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas admettre qu'elle avait tort.

Arrivée au parc en question, où seules quelques personnes occupaient les bancs et deux ou trois enfants jouaient, Claire s'installa sur un des bancs libres, suivie par le jeune garçon toujours aussi silencieux. D'accord, elle devait bien l'avouer, ce jeune homme n'était en rien comparable aux autres. Pas de questions idiotes, de bavardages inutiles, de moqueries.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux protagonistes. Aux yeux de la jeune juive en tout cas. Étrangement, elle sentait qu'elle devait dire quelque chose, faire en sorte que le jeune garçon passe un bon moment en fait, mais puisqu'elle n'était pas douée dans ces choses là, rien ne sortait de sa bouche.

Heureusement pour elle, c'est l'adolescent qui finit par ouvrir la bouche.

« - _Franchement, vous pouvez partir, je vais me débrouiller._ »

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers lui, toujours le regard planté sur ses pieds avec un air qui laissait dire « Tout cela n'a aucun intérêt ». Fronçant les sourcils, la blonde croisa les bras et se lança.

« - _Et toi tu peux arrêter de tirer une tête pareille ? On dirait que tu assiste à un enterrement_ tenta-t-elle maladroitement

\- _C'est peut-être le cas_ soupira-t-il. »

Bon, c'était mal parti.

« - _Un problème avec tes parents ?_

\- _Pourquoi suis-je ici, avec vous, à votre avis ?_

\- _Question idiote réponse idiote_ marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle-même. _Ça reste quand même tes parents, non ?_

\- _Je me le demande parfois._ »

Franchement, ses réponses n'aidaient pas un instaurer un dialogue durable. Et Claire n'était pas du tout dan l'optique de le réconforter, plutôt dans celui de faire passer son propre malaise.

« - _Ce ne sont que des égoïstes de toute façon, tous._ »

Là, elle ne pouvait rien dire. Il avait raison, malheureusement. Situation vraiment délicate, si elle pouvait elle serait déjà partie en courant.

« - _Tu aimerais aller autre part ?_ »

Rester là, sans bouger, la mettait encore plus mal à l'aise, et si changer d'environnement rendait le jeune homme un peu plus souriant, elle était preneuse. Ce dernier sembla d'ailleurs réfléchir sérieusement à sa question, levant les yeux vers le ciel.

« - _Oui, il y a bien un endroit où j'aimerais aller finit-il par dire en se levant. C'est assez loin par contre, je vais passer chez moi pour prendre un peu d'argent pour l'autobus._ »

Son interlocutrice hocha simplement la tête et la tignasse argentée fit volte face pour revenir sur ses pas en courant presque. Et voilà que maintenant, c'était plutôt à elle de se faire promener. Ses plans pour la journée se retrouvaient complètement chamboulés. Elle n'aurait certainement pas le temps de se rendre à chaque lieu où il y avait un potentiel emploi pour elle mais si s'occuper de ce garçon lui permettait d'obtenir le job, elle n'allait certainement pas dire non.

Autour d'elle, le parc commençait à se remplir petit à petit. Et pour cause, le soleil se faisait plus présent dans le ciel, raccourcissant les ombres des arbres, des bâtiments, offrant ainsi plus de ses rayons. Les mères venaient avec leurs enfants ou d'autres mères afin de papoter, encore et encore. Plongée dans cette nouvelle ambiance, Claire sentit le besoin de se lever. Encore une atmosphère avec laquelle elle ne s'entendait pas très bien.

Et heureusement pour elle, le jeune garçon arriva quelques secondes après, légèrement essoufflé. Son visage semblait s'être déridé et ce qui le chiffonnait était sûrement parti à la trappe. Pour le moment dû moins.

« - _Je suis prêt !_ lança-t-il avec entrain.

\- _Je te suis alors._ »

Il lui accorda un sourire enfantin, comme si elle venait de lui offrir un paquet de bonbons, et se mit en route. La blonde le suivit de près. Elle ne savait pas vraiment dans quoi elle s'embarquait en faisant tout ça mais étrangement, cette petite touche d'originalité dans sa vie quotidienne plutôt morose était la bienvenue.

C'est en silence qu'ils se dirigèrent vers ce que Claire devina être l'arrêt de bus. Pas un silence pesant comme précédemment. Le garçon semblait apaisé et il avançait d'une démarche dynamique, ce qui rassurait un peu la jeune juive. Au moins elle n'aurait pas à supporter une personne à l'humeur macabre.

Arrivés à l'arrêt de bus, les deux camarades de la journée consultèrent la fiche horaire. Par chance, un bus passait dans dix minutes. Ce n'était pas comme si ces derniers circulaient toutes les demi-heures, loin de là. Parfois il valait mieux compter sur ses jambes.

« - _Pourquoi étiez-vous chez nous au fait ?_ demanda le jeune garçon à son aînée, visiblement curieux désormais.

\- _Je cherchais un travail_ expliqua-t-elle. _Tes parents souhaitent une femme de ménage._

\- _Ah oui, encore…_

\- _Comment ça « encore » ?_

\- _Et bien, nous avons eu déjà plusieurs femmes de ménage mais elles sont toutes parties pour différentes raisons, selon elles. Mais selon moi, c'était tout simplement pour fuir mes parents un peu trop… Excentriques. Sans parle de leur adoration pour le nouveau régime._

\- _Cela m'étonne, certaines personnes tueraient pour pouvoir travailler dans une telle demeure._

\- _Pas dans celle-ci malheureusement._ »

Une histoire bien étrange qui intriguait la jeune blonde. Ses parents étaient-ils aussi invivables que ça ? Venant de personnes appartenant à la haute bourgeoisie, c'était étonnant puisqu'elles devraient être armées de bonnes manières et d'un certain sens de la diplomatie. Visiblement, ce jeune garçon habitait avec une famille bien compliquée. Le fait qu'ils soient d'autant plus de fervents partisans du Führer compliquaient encore plus les choses. Si Claire se plongeait là dedans, elle risquerait de se faire prendre à un moment ou un autre. Elle n'avait aucune envie de finir dans un des caveaux de la ville, avec des membres de la SA pendant toute une nuit. Ou même dans une pièce secrète de la grande bâtisse, à se faire torturer par les propriétaires. Qui sait, vu l'once d'inquiétude qui a traversé le regard de l'adolescent lorsqu'il lui a expliqué cela, il fallait mieux se préparer à tout. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal si elle n'avait pas pu leur en parler.

Comme il était indiqué, l'autobus arriva dix minutes plus tard. Par chance, peu de personnes patientaient à cet arrêt mais le véhicule commençait déjà à être plein à craquer. L'adolescent, qui avait pris assez d'argent pour deux personnes, paya leurs deux tickets malgré les remarques de la jeune femme. Cette dernière n'appréciait pas que l'on fasse les choses à sa place, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui payer quelque chose. Elle avait toujours su se débrouiller toute seule. Néanmoins, elle passa pour cette fois-ci, se disant qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute plus jamais ce garçon et que, de ce fait, ceci n'aura pas à se reproduire.

Le trajet du bus se déroula silencieusement. L'adolescent semblait extrêmement concentré sur son équilibre, si bien qu'il n'entendait même pas les discussions autour de lui. Selon l'avis d'expert de la jeune juive, c'était la première fois qu'il embarquait dans un véhicule de transport en commun. Vu son regard aucunement rassuré et ses gestes maladroits, c'était certainement le cas. Il avait l'air d'être un garçon peureux et pas du tout à l'aise avec ce qu'il l'entourait. Malgré son air parfois détaché on avait l'impression de faire face à un vrai chien battu. S'en était presque pitoyable.

« - _On descend ici_ finit-il par murmurer en s'accrochant désespérément au siège à côté de lui pendant que l'autobus prenant un virage. »

Et sans plus attendre, lorsque le bus s'arrêta, ils descendirent afin d'échapper à cette machine infernale. C'était ce que pensait le jeune homme en tout cas.

Claire observa un peu autour d'elle et repéra rapidement où elle se trouvait : le centre ville. L'endroit où Berlin était la plus vivante avec ses commerces fleurissants, ses hauts immeubles et tout ce monde qui se ruaient dans les rues. D'ailleurs la jeune blonde venait d'être bousculée. Deux fois.

Le jeune garçon lui fit signe de la suivre et elle ne se fit pas prier, désireuse de quitter la foule. Elle n'aimait pas les endroits trop dynamiques comme ça. Les endroits où elle ne pouvait pas tout analyser, où elle se sentait vulnérable. Bien sûr, les ruelles sombres où [synonyme] il n'y avait pas un chat étaient également inquiétantes mais à leur manière. Nos deux protagonistes se mouvèrent donc dans le flot humain, jouant des coudes pour se frayer un passage. Contrairement au bus, l'adolescent semblait paraître dans son élément et ne manqua pas de tituber. Il devait avoir l'habitude des foules comme ça, sûrement fréquentait-il souvent le centre ville.

Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent tous deux devant un bâtiment, familier pour l'un mais inconnu pour l'autre. Nous retrouvons le nom « Nora », gravé au dessus de la porte de l'enseigne. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment à l'aide des plusieurs fenêtres, la blonde pu constater que c'était un restaurant. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« - _Tu es venu ici spécialement pour manger ?_ demanda-t-elle à l'intention du jeune garçon en posant son regard sur lui.

\- _Pas pour manger, non_ s'amusa-t-il en poussant la porte du restaurant. »

La jeune femme soupira, se demandant dans quoi elle venait encore de se fourrer et suivit son guide à l'intérieur. Une bonne odeur s'amusa immédiatement avec ses narines et elle ne se retint pas d'expirer à fond pour savourer un peu plus ce parfum. Suivant le mouvement, son ventre émit un gargouillis, qui su heureusement se faire discret.

Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà attablées parmi les tables rondes qui remplissaient la salle. Claire en vint à envier tous ces gens qui semblaient se régalés avec des plats délicieux. Elle nota également un bar près d'elle, où une jeune femme brune s'y trouvait, occupé à nettoyer des verres. L'adolescent s'approcha d'elle afin de la saluer.

« - _Tiens, salut Hope !_ lança-t-elle gaiement en le serrant rapidement dans ses bras après avoir déposé son torchon. _Je ne pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui. Tu n'es pas censé être en cours d'ailleurs ?_

\- _Si mais mon professeur est absent_ soupira l'intéressé. _Et comme mes parents sont encore partis à un de leur rassemblement de secte je suis venu vous voir._

\- _Ah bah c'est super ça ! C'est toujours plus sympa de faire la cuisine plutôt que d'étudier._

\- _Tu n'es pas un bon exemple en ce qui concerne les bonnes paroles Lebreau_ le taquina-t-il.

\- _C'est ce que tu crois ! Oh et je vois que tu es venu avec de la compagnie_ ajouta-t-elle en posant son regard sur la jeune juive. »

Cette dernière s'avança de quelques pas, plus pour paraître polie que de chercher à sympathiser.

« - _Bonjour, je m'appelle Claire_ se contenta-t-elle de dire en lui offrant un sourire.

\- _Enchantée Claire, je suis Lebreau ! Alors comme ça tu connais notre Hope ?_

\- _Pas du tout_ répondit-elle en croisant les bras.

\- _Pour faire simple, ma mère la désigné comme ma nourrisse pour la journée_ expliqua le dénommé Hope.

\- _Encore une histoire farfelue j'imagine_ rigola la brune. _Connaissant tes parents, je ne devrais même plus m'étonner._ »

Dépité, l'adolescent préféra ne rien dire et tourna la tête en direction d'une porte que Claire devina être celle de la cuisine.

« - _Je vais aller donner un coup de main à Fang._

\- _Pas si vite !_ l'interrompit la jeune blonde. _J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi on est venus jusqu'ici. Et surtout à quel moment tu vas te décider à rentrer, j'ai autre chose à faire de ma journée._

\- _Je travaille ici_ bafouilla son vis-à-vis, assez tendu face au ton que venait de prendre son interlocutrice. _Mes parents vont rentrer tard, sûrement en fin d'après-midi alors comme je vous l'ai dis, vous n'êtes pas obligée de rester avec moi._

\- _Je ne pense pas que c'est comme ça que tes parents m'embaucheront_ répliqua-t-elle, amer.

\- _Tu cherches du travail ?_ intervint la noiraude en s'adossant sur le bar. »

Pour seule réponse, l'intéressée hocha la tête. Si elle cherchait à se faire embaucher, il était évident qu'elle cherchait du travail. Question stupide.

« - _Ça tombe bien, j'aurais besoin d'aide pendant les services. Avec le monde qu'on a certains jours une serveuse de plus ne ferait franchement pas de mal._ »

Venait-elle réellement de lui proposer un boulot ici ? Si elle ne rêvait pas, le jeune Hope avait bien fait de l'emmener ici. Une chance tombée du ciel. Elle pourrait remercier Dieu des millions de fois, ce ne serait pas suffisant pour montrer toute sa gratitude. Néanmoins, elle ne laissait rien paraître extérieurement, comme d'habitude.

« - _Ce serait avec plaisir_ répondit-elle simplement.

\- _Super ! Je vais prévenir le patron, reste ici en attendant. Et toi Hope file dans la cuisine._ »

L'adolescent lui sourit et disparut derrière les deux portes grises battantes. La brune s'éclipsa à son tour au fond de la pièce, empruntant des escaliers qui donnait à l'étage au-dessus, certainement. La blonde s'assit donc sur un des tabourets en face du bar, dos à celui-ci pour continuer à observer la salle. Quelques personnes levèrent les yeux vers elle mais retournèrent vite à leur assiette, l'appel de leur estomac plus fort que leur curiosité.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à sa gauche, laissant voir une grande brune à la peau mate pénétrée dans la salle, les bras chargés de plat. Cette dernière abordait un grand sourire avec des yeux verts rieurs et des cheveux noirs aux quelques mèches rouges en bataille. Claire la suivit du regard, l'observant distribué les plats un à un et discuter avec les clients. C'était certainement elle la chef, cette Fang dont ils avaient parlé un peu plus tôt. Une fois débarrassée de ses assiettes, la cuisinière reprit la direction de son antre, cette fois-ci en remarquant la jeune juive assise au bar. Elle dévia rapidement de sa trajectoire pour venir à sa rencontre. Étrangement, le sourire qu'elle abordait ne rassurait pas la blonde.

« - _Bonjour ! Lebreau ne vous a pas servit de verre ?_

\- _Je ne suis pas ici pour un verre._

\- _Alors qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?_

\- _Un travail_ s'efforça de répondre la juive, n'appréciant que moyennement la curiosité de son vis-à-vis.

\- _Ah celui de serveuse ! Vous savez, une serveuse se doit d'être souriante, je n'ai pas l'impression que vous avez l'étoffe pour ça._ »

Forçant les sourcils, Claire lui lança un regard. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne lui souriait pas qu'elle ne savait tout simplement pas le faire. De plus, elle avait suffisamment travaillé en temps que serveuse pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire.

« - _Je connais mon travail, merci_ répliqua-t-elle en essayant de rester calme.

\- _Comme vous voulez_ répondit la noiraude en haussant les épaules. _A plus tard belle blonde !_ »

La belle blonde en question lui lança un nouveau regard à en faire fuir plus d'un mais sa cible se contenta de rire et disparut en cuisine. Bon sang, où était-elle tombée encore ? Finalement elle se demandait si elle avait réellement de la chance aujourd'hui.

Après quelques courtes minutes à attendre, Claire vit Lebreau revenir en compagnie d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années, la peau beaucoup plus mate que la cuisinière et une touffe de cheveux bruns sur le crâne en forme de nid d'oiseau. Lui aussi souriait mais cela donnait plus un effet chaleureux.

« - _Bonjour !_ lança-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune femme en lui serrant la main. _Je suis Sazh Katzroy, le gérant de ce restaurant._

\- _Enchantée, je m'appelle Claire Farron._

\- _Lebreau m'a dit que vous étiez intéressée par le poste de serveuse. Avez-vous déjà travaillé dans un restaurant ?_

\- _Plusieurs fois oui, en temps que serveuse._

\- _Mais c'est parfait ça ! Venez avec moi dans mon bureau, nous allons signer le contrat dès maintenant._ »

Déjà ? Ne voulait-il pas savoir plus de choses sur elle ? Ce qu'elle avait fait avant, ses goûts, ses qualités et ses défauts, ses capacités, ses connaissances, enfin tout ce qui serait utile à un employeur pour cerner un futur salarié ! Même si le poste de serveuse ne nécessitait pas énormément de connaissance, il fallait être dynamique et organisé.

Toujours avec ses interrogations, la jeune femme suivit le patron de l'établissement pour se retrouver face à une vieille porte en bois dans le fond de la salle, qu'il ouvrit sans plus tarder, donnant ainsi accès à son bureau. Ce dernier était plutôt sombre, avec des murs tout en bois, offrant ainsi une odeur boisée et un air plutôt humide. Collés aux murs, des bibliothèques, des commodes et même des armoires se tenaient debout. Ces meubles étaient sûrement bourrés de dossiers et non de vêtements. Seules les trois bibliothèques remplissaient bien leur rôle, avec des lignées de livres de plusieurs aspects et tailles. Le bureau était également tout en bois, rongé sur les bords, à l'apparence bancale. Plusieurs dossiers et des feuilles éparpillées s'y trouvaient, offrant une allure très négligée à cet espace dédié au travail. Visiblement, l'organisation n'était pas le fort du propriétaire des lieux.

Ce dernier repoussa sans ménagement les feuilles et les dossiers afin de laisser un espace libre sur le meuble et invita la blonde à s'asseoir en face de lui.

« - _Bon, on va donc remplir les papiers de ton contrat_ commença-t-il en s'installant. _Je dois en avoir quelque part par là…_ »

Il commença à fouiller dans ses tiroirs en grommelant. Alors il était bel et bien sérieux pour lui offrir le poste dés maintenant. C'était inattendu, certes, mais la jeune juive n'allait certainement pas cracher dessus, bien au contraire.

Le dénommé Sazh finit par poser quelques papiers sur la table, des papiers que Claire avait déjà vu maintes et maintes fois. Mais détrompez-vous, ils n'étaient pas identiques à ceux que lui avaient tendu l'épicier. Ici elle avait un contrat de travail authentique, et ça aussi elle en avait vu défilé avec ses nombreux emplois, bien que pour certains son employeur jugeait que c'était de la paperasse inutile. Mais qu'importe, la chance lui souriait enfin, elle n'allait pas la laisser filer.

Levant les yeux vers le patron, ce dernier lui sourit et lui fit un signe de tête, l'invitant ainsi à remplir les papiers. La jeune femme emprunta un des stylos qui traînaient sur le bureau et commença à remplir les espaces blancs.

« - _Je sens que tout va très bien se passer, d'autant plus que tu as l'air de savoir ce que tu fais_ s'enthousiasma le trentenaire. »

Reconnaissante, Claire lui accorda un faible sourire, ce qui était déjà beaucoup de sa part. Elle pouvait bien lui offrir ça en gage de remerciements, cet homme avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien et contrairement à d'autres, elle ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise en sa présence. Espérons simplement qu'elle ne se trompe pas.

Quelques minutes suffirent à ce que chacun remplissent ce qu'ils devaient dans le contrat de travail. Sazh prit soin de le ranger dans le dossier dédié aux employés et retourna dans la grande salle en compagnie de la jeune blonde.

« - _Tu commences donc demain à sept heures_ lui expliqua-t-il. _Nous avons quelques clients le matin et j'aimerais que tu te familiarise avec notre manière de faire avant de passer aux choses sérieuses le midi._

\- _Très bien._

 _\- Lebreau sera là pour t'aider au cas où_ ajouta-t-il un peu plus fort de manière à ce que la concernée entente. »

Cette dernière se tourna immédiatement vers son patron et la nouvelle employée avant de leur accorder un sourire qui reflétait bien sa personnalité joyeuse et dynamique.

« - _Sans problème !_ »

Sazh ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant ça. Les jeunes étaient de plus en plus en formes alors que lui ne faisait que se ramollir d'années en années. Cela pouvait paraître cruel mais au final, il appréciait de voir toute cette énergie émanant de son restaurant. Il lui arrivait même d'avoir la chance d'être contaminé de temps à autres, ce qui ne lui faisait jamais de mal.

« - _Je reviens donc demain_ termina Claire, posant la main sur la poignée de la porte qui donnait sur la rue, souhaitant prendre congé maintenant. »

Elle estimant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici et cette matinée l'avait assez épuisée, un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal. D'autant plus que taper la causette ne ferait que l'ennuyer au plus haut point, surtout si la cuisinière venait rajouter son grain de sel. Elle ne l'avait vraiment pas apprécier, heureusement que ce n'était pas elle qu'elle allait côtoyer à chaque fois en salle.

Les membres présents, c'est-à-dire Sazh et Lebreau, lui firent signe de la main en lui souhaitant un bon retour et la jeune juive put enfin quitter les lieux et replonger dans le flot humain dehors. Elle pensa quelques secondes au jeune garçon qui l'avait emmené ici mais le chassa rapidement de son esprit. Etant donné qu'il vient souvent ici, d'après ce qu'elle a compris, il n'aura aucun problème pour renter et elle n'a plus besoin d'accomplir les volontés de ses géniteurs maintenant qu'elle a trouvé de quoi gagner son pain.

Levant la tête, elle contempla quelques instants le ciel voilé par quelques nuages gris. Le soleil avait beau être dissimulé, c'était une belle matinée. Elle prit donc le chemin du retour avec un poids en moins sur les épaules, se disant que les jours prochains seront moins difficiles que prévus.


End file.
